Kitaine Mary
Kitaine Mary (期待音メアリー) es una fanloid completamente humana. Su apellido quiere decir "Sonido de Esperanza" y su nombre proviene de su creadora. Es amiga se Chishiki Sakura y Chishiki Ichigo. Su media hermana es Kitaine Temari . Número de serial: 04 Personalidad Es una chica gentil, dulce, valiente, creativa, algo infantil para su edad y protege a todos sus amigos (todos vocaloids y UTAUloids) como nadie. Si se meten con su pocky, ella se abalanza al que se lo roba como un tigre. Gustos: El chocolate (principalmente el pocky) y su hermano mayor. Tiene cierta atraccion hacia los gatos. Disgustos: Los pervertidos, que abusen de la inocencia de Temari y su contraparte Kizaine Mary. Mary está acostumbrada a Kaito, pero en el caso de Akaito es todo lo contrario. Lo que haría a los chicos que están locos por adueñarse de su físico: Desde mandarlos a volar hasta enterrarlos en el concreto de un solo puñetazo. Miedos: La muerte (si se entera y es muy serio se olvida por completo de eso, pero si la situación la toma por sorpresa, entra en pánico). Descripción Vestimenta: blusa de marinero sin mangas y de corte medio con un lazo azul, pantalones cortos (rotos por la parte de abajo) y unas tiritas adheridas al pantalon y la bluza, un guante izquierdo y botas negras con bordes amarillos (casi inspirado en Rin Kagamine). Pelo: Marron y el largo es hasta el trasero. Audífonos: Blancos y con lucecitas dibujadas, Las partes laterales de sus audífonos tienen luces, La luz del lado izquierdo indica su salud y el lado derecho es un menu de muchas cosas como: Comunicación Transformaciones (se puede transformar en su forma append). Canciones, etc. Ella es la estudiante de kendo de Gakupo y aprende lucha mano-a-mano con Meiko, todos la vén como la hermana menor. Su compañera de kendo es Aiko Kagamine . Mary porta una marca de nacimiento en su mano izquierda, ella se sana sola de grandes heridas cuando su marca ilumina (tiene forma de estrella fugaz simplificada), por esa razón la conocen como el Ángel eléctrico. Historia A sus 13 años la encontraron inconciente en una playa de Hokkaido por los vocaloids. En ese momento tenía amnesia, no sabía nada de su pasado (del cual ella pertenecía a una familia de la realeza junto con su hermano mayor y su hermanita, que está muerta por envenenamiento). Pasando un año, ya es querida por todos, y así es como su vida hoy mismo floreció. Proximas canciones (covers) Triple baka (trio, con Sakura e Ichigo), Meltdown, Love is war, Glorious world, Senbonzakura, Sacrificios humanos de Alicia (junto con Kizaine, Yukio, Sakura e Ichigo), Tú me gustas, te amo, Habia una yo ... (once upon a me de Hatsune Miku), Hello planet, Alive, Diez caras (ten-faced, cantada por Gumi), Rolling girl, Sekiranun graffiti, Romeo y Cenicienta, Kocchi Muite Baby, Kokoro (versión de Rin (solo)), Panda Hero. Duetos con Yukio: Matryoshka, Aniimo, Kokoro Kiseki (ver. Rin y Len). Duetos con Haru: Magnet, Ggrks (google-alo, tonto!), Circus monster. Galería Kitaine Mary.jpg|La imagen con la que vino. Mary2.jpg|Append Mary (varias ediciones pero ya me decidí) Mary6.jpg|Esto es un ejemplo de las peleas entre Mary y Kizaine. Day dreamer.png|Mary en la secundaria junto con otros fanloids Baka Baka no team.png|Mary en el Baka baka no team Matryoshka..png|Mary y Yukio ver.Matryoshka Angel Mary.png|Esta es su conciencia, ella a veces intercambia con Mary cuando va a dar una idea pacífica o trata de parar peleas. Love is War Ft. Kitaine Mary.png|Love is war Mary Kiss base.png|Mary y Haru besandose PoPiPo bases.png|Mary ver. Popipo Alice human sacrifices.png|Mary/Sacrificios humanos de Alicia Rolling girl base.png|Rolling Girl Mary Glorious world base.png|Glorious world Mary Ten faced base.png|Ten faced Mary Going to a trip base.png|Mary, su hermano y otros fanloids en un viaje de vacaciones. Scary face base.png|Cuando algo la molesta excesivamente, ella pone una cara aterradora y hace el intento de noquear a alguien. Neko hoodie twin bases.png|Mary a veces usa un cosplay de gato de vez en cuando, aunque su hermano no le guste tanto, ella incluso tiene que presionarlo un poco si es necesario). Senbonzakura base.png|Senbonzakura Mary I like you, I love you base.png|El cover de Mary para "Me gustas, te amo" Katana girl base.png|Mary con su katana. Chainsaw girl base.png|A veces usa una sierra eléctrica como arma. Emotions base.png Soul eater base.png listening to music base.png|Mary escuchando música Kokoro base.png|El cover de Mary para "Kokoro" (la version de Rin) Meltdown base.png|Mary - Meltdown Mary aiko danna tsuki kuku.jpg|Mary con algunas chicas fanliod en español Punch base.png|Para Mary, asi se disciplina a un hermano al hacer algo que se pase de estúpido Neko base.png|Esa es la gata de Mary. (X3). Chibi animal hoodies bases.png|Mary junto con algunos fanloids (no hubo espacio suficiente para que pueda verse claramente). Random day at the beach base.png|Un día de vacaciones con Yami, Danna, Mary y Tsuki (Se llevó el segundo susto más grande). Panda hero base.png|Panda hero Mary Extras *Cuando su hermano hace alguna cosa estupida sin que Mary lo vea, pone una cara linda pero aterradora y no importa cuantas veces le pida perdón, lo persigue con todo lo que haga daño (como un hacha o incluso toma prestado la aplanadora de los Kagamine y hasta llama a Meiko mientras está borracha para asesinarlo tambien ... Otra más en la lista de las vocaloid abusadoras o.O). *A ella le gusta a Haru Shimoda, fueron amigos desde un principio pero después se han vuelto una pareja. *Con respecto con las clases de kendo, digamos que es un poco mejor que su propio maestro, porque incluso hizo un agujero gigante en la pared del dojo con solo su espada de entrenamiento (lo que dejo a Gakupo y a Aiko sorprendidos), pero dejó a Gakupo cojo durante 6 meses durante una prueba (y la ganó limpiamente) *Mary no sabe controlar su ira cuando algo a molesta mucho (especialmente cuando se trata sobre su némesis). *Tiene un gato que le agrada mucho a Natsu. Relaciones con los demas Vocaloids, UTAUloids y Fanloids Yukio: Ambos son hermanos, pero Mary siempre se queja de por qué es demasiado serio, así que trata de hacerlo sacar su lado sensible un poco más a menudo. Kizaine: Mary tiene una enemistad intensa hacia su contraparte, para ella, Kizaine es Satanás en persona, aunque Mary le lanze de todo a Kizaine, su lado oscuro nunca muere (ni siquiera si una jabalina le traspase el cerebro y empieze a sangrar). Aiko: Son compañeras de Kendo, entrenan juntas. En una clase descubrio los poderes de Aiko junto con su maestro Gakupo Gakupo Kamui: Gakupo es su maestro en kendo, Mary sin querer lo hace sentir inferior (y su propio maestro lo esconde), pero tambien lo hace sentir querido por hacerle algunos platillos basados en la berenjena (es muy buena cocinera y claro ... son de muchas variedades, a diferencia de Miku, que solo se basa en el cebollín/puerro/cebolla de primavera). Temari: Las dos se llevan muy bién hasta llegar al punto de que Temari la vea como su hermana biológica. Haru: Antes eran amigos de la infancia, hasta que Haru se le declaró, Mary al principio sentía algo de vergüenza, pero aceptó. Sakura/Ichigo: Mary mientras jugaba en una consola Wii, oyó que alguien cayó al piso, dentro de su casa y vió que era Ichigo gimiendo y Sakura tuvo la buena educación de entrar por la puerta, hubieron unas cuantas quejas, pero Mary dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, demostrando que quiso ser amiga de ambas hermanas, y así fué. Kyoske: La razón en que terminan peleandose es por Yukio, que por estúpido (raras veces), le echa la culpa a su hermana, y en vez de pelearse con Kyoske, vuelve a Yukio papilla. Ukita: Son amigos ya que Mary le enseña kendo, cuando conversan se ponen a reflexionar y se cuentan secretos. Danna: Cuando Danna raras veces se pelea con Mary por pensar que ella le va a robar a Ukita, pero esto no es cierto, se siente presionada al complicarse la situación y trata de disimularlo (pero muchas veces no resulta convincente ya que se notan los nervios al expresarse). Meiko: Le enseña a pelear mano-a-mano, pero Mary sabe qué hacer si Meiko muestra un signo de rabia. Yami: Cuando las dos empiezan una conversación, Mary puede ver un aura perturbadora con solo mirarla, lo que cause que sienta un miedo ligero, pero en eso es muy buena disimulando no ser afectada. Tsuki: A veces se llevan bien, pero cuando Hikaru se ofrece al hacerle algun favor a Tsuki y ella lo rechaza con su actitud hacia los chicos, Mary siente algo de lástima (pero no lo dice para evitar problemas). Ukiko: Es su maestra de ingles. Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Koloid Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade